


Casual "I Love You's" At Midnight

by JjThereforeIAm



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Apologies, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, major fluff, this is extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjThereforeIAm/pseuds/JjThereforeIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over again on Person B's shoulder; assuming that Person B is asleep. When Person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, Person B moves closer and wraps their arms around Person A, whispering softly, "I love you too." Bonus if that's the first time Person A has ever declared their love for Person B. Set in an AU where Chorus is the name of the town they live in, no war or anything!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual "I Love You's" At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I'm writing in awhile so bear with me guys!! This is also very self indulgent because this pairing is nowhere to be found. Crossposted to my tumblr at yourqueenjj.tumblr.com

It was a pretty calm and warm night in the town of Chorus. Emily and Carolina were both snuggling up in their bed for the night, Emily seemingly asleep as Carolina traced random patterns into her shoulder as she tried to fall asleep. Carolina stops tracing the patterns for a second and starts to trace, is that, letters? into Emily’s shoulder instead.

What? Emily tries not to squirm as she tries to figure out what Carolina is spelling out. And then, she hears it, the soft whisper of “I love you,” after every trace. Emily starts blushing and tries to hide her smile and Carolina remains oblivious to the fact that she’s not actually asleep.

Carolina is starting to trace slower and she is starting to fall asleep so she traces out her last “I love you,” topping it with a light kiss and turns on her back, but as she starts to settle down Emily turns around, full on grinning at this point and Carolina freezes.

Emily smirks at Carolina’s shocked face and says, “I love you too,” pulling Carolina in for a chaste kiss and settling back down, wrapping her arms around Carolina.

Carolina, blushing furiously at this point, but grinning nonetheless, wraps her arms tightly around Emily as well. Carolina kisses the top of Emily’s head whispering one final “I love you,” and both of their breaths even out as they fall asleep with matching smiles, wrapped in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did these two justice I just love the pairing so much and there's so little of it!! Please leave comments, I love reading them and check this out on my tumblr as well! Thank you so much for reading, I love y'all!!


End file.
